


Please don't fall in love with someone new

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [88]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Confessions, Explicit Language, Getting Back Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prison, Slight fluff, Song Lyrics, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, didn't watch s666 yet so thats also why lol but its shit so, ignoring everything from s666, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: In my prompt, I mean that at first Mickey doesn't want to talk to him or see him because of what Ian did, like when he goes to visit him in prison instead of talking to him Mickey goes away, when he gets out he avoids Ian, so he tries to earn his forgiveness. I hope I explained better</p><p>Anonymous said: Post 5x12, Ian realized the mistake he has done and he goes to jail to see Mickey. When Mickey sees Ian, he walks away and he does the same thing the other times. He gets out of jail, Ian starts to court him, he offers gifts, he apologizes repeatedly, he shows up in any place in which Mickey goes. Could you please do that Ian does some romantic declarations of love and big gestures to prove his love to Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't fall in love with someone new

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait anons, but you know post 5.12 is touchy for me lol I haven't watched s666 (yet) & their breakup was so sad so :(  
> Anyway, here you go, I hope you like it.
> 
> Lyrics in this and what you should listen to while reading is 'Someone New' by BANKS

_Oh, you say you hate me now, and you burn me with your words_  
_Calling me a fool, saying that I've fucked up everything_  
_And you'll never forgive me, though I'm doing this for you_  
_Baby, can't you see if there is such a thing_  
_Of loving someone so much that you need_  
_To give them time to let them breathe_  
_But you don't understand, I wish you understood_  
_Oh, I hope one day you do_  
  
  


* * *

  
Mickey couldn’t believe he was actually being held in fucking prison because of that cunt, Sammi Gallagher. Fucking Gallaghers.  
  
He knew they couldn’t charge him with attempted murder since he didn’t attempt to murder her. Though, this wasn’t his first arrest so it’s not like his chances were that great to get out any time soon. At least Sammi is rotting in jail too, from what Svetlana told him.  
  
Mickey doesn’t ask Svetlana about Ian. He doesn’t ask because he doesn’t want to know. He dumped him in the worst way before his bitch of a sister, or cousin, whatever she is to him, came after him with a gun. Ian didn’t even bat an eyelid at it, so why should Mickey waste any of his breath asking about his ex. Fuck him. That’s what he tells himself. Hard to deny that he misses the fucker like crazy. He wouldn’t tell a soul that though.  
  
“Milkovich, you got a visitor,” The guard tells him, breaking him out of his reverie.  
  
“Who is it?” Mickey asks without getting up from his hard as fuck bed.  
  
“How the fuck should I know? Get up,” He says impatiently.  
  
Mickey groans and gets out of bed. This orange jumpsuit doing nothing to be comfortable on his body. Not like he isn’t used to it. Though, the few years he managed to not get arrested did make him used to not being in one of these.  
  
Mickey enters the room where he will be sitting on the other side of the glass from his visitor. The guard points to the third seat so Mickey walks to it. And that’s when he sees him. Ian.  
  
Ian looks up into his eyes and smiles softly. He picks up the phone waiting for Mickey.  
  
Mickey can’t do it though. He turns away and walks back out the way he came. The guard stops him and Mickey says, “Move.”  
  
The guard moves and Mickey walks past without a glance to see Ian standing up, watching him go.  
  
  
A few days later, the same thing happens again. He hopes it’s not Ian but figuring it probably is. And he’s right.  
  
He does the same thing as last. He ignores him and walks back out. This happens two more times.  
  
It doesn’t happen again because Mickey’s being released. They told him that they had nothing on him so they released him. That and overcrowding.  
  
Mickey doesn’t care about the reason. He’s just happy to be out and that he didn’t run into his father at all. That would be just what he needed. A good fag bashing in prison…  
  
He leaves the prison in the clothes he had on when they brought him in. He turns his phone back on and he’s thankful it isn’t dead. Enough battery to call someone to pick him up.  
  
He steps outside just when he’s about to call for a ride when he sees Ian leaning up against a car.  
  
Ian sees Mickey and pushes off the car and takes a step forward. Mickey sighs and turns to walk away from Ian.  
  
“Mick, wait!” Ian says running after him.  
  
Mickey turns to look at Ian since he caught up to him. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey asks harshly.  
  
“I’m here to bring you home,” Ian says.  
  
“How’d you even know I was getting out?” Mickey asks him.  
  
Ian shrugs with a small smile on his face. “I have my ways,” He says.  
  
Mickey nods, biting down on his bottom lip. “Don’t need anything from you anymore,” He says turning to walk away again.  
  
Ian stops him and Mickey jerks his arm out of Ian’s grasp. Mickey says loudly, “Don’t fucking touch me!”  
  
Ian backs up slightly, taken aback. He says softly, “Mickey…”  
  
“Don’t. Don’t start to fucking apologize to me or some shit. I don’t need your apologies. I don’t need shit from you,” Mickey spits.  
  
Ian let’s Mickey walk away this time.  
  
  
Mickey decides to walk as far as he can before he calls Iggy who comes to pick him up thirty minutes later.  
  
They walk into the house and Mickey sighs in relief. This house has never been a source of comfort to him before, but right now, it is. Anything will be comfort compared to a prison cell.  
  
He walks into the living room where Svetlana comes running to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugs her back weakly.  
  
She kisses his cheek and says, “Is good to have you home.”  
  
“Yeah,” He says back. Mickey sees Yev on the ground and picks him up. He hugs him closely, breathing in his scent, kissing his head. “Missed you, buddy.”  
  
Yev makes a noise of happiness and Mickey kisses his head again before handing him back to Svetlana.  
  
“Mickey!”  
  
Mickey turns to see his sister running to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. Mickey closes his eyes and hugs her back tightly. “Mandy…” He says hugging her tight.  
  
“Are you okay?” She asks pulling back to look at him in the eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine now,” He says with a small smile for her. “When’d you get back?”  
  
“Last night. Nobody fucking told me you were in prison until a couple days ago. Was only able to get out yesterday,” She says, glaring over her shoulder at her brother and sister-in-law.  
  
“Who told you?” He asks.  
  
“Ian called me,” She says after a moments hesitation. Mickey nods and looks away from her. She says, “Why didn’t you call me? Tell me what happened…”  
  
“Call you from prison?” Mickey scoffs.  
  
“Yes from prison. You could have fucking called me to tell me what happened. With you and him, with jail, with anything that was going on before all this shit,” Mandy says.  
  
“What for? You had enough shit of your own moving with that asshole. You left, Mands,” Mickey says sadly.  
  
“I didn’t leave you,” Mandy says.  
  
“Sure as fuck felt like it,” Mickey says. “Look, I’m tired. I haven’t had a good night’s sleep since, fuck, since forever. I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
He walks past her and goes to his bedroom. The bedroom he once shared with the love of his life. He goes to the bathroom and strips down. He washes himself clean, completely clean, before drying himself off lightly and crawling into bed.  
  
He lets the tears he held in for so long, slip past his eyes, before he falls asleep, curled around the pillow Ian used to claim as his.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey doesn’t leave the house for a couple days. He stays home and watches Yev as Svetlana goes to work at The Alibi. Mandy sticks around though. She said she doesn’t wanna go back to Indiana. Fuck Kenyatta. Mickey told her that if he comes for her, he’ll have him to deal with.  
  
When Mickey does decide to leave the house it’s to go to The Alibi to get a drink. He has drinks at home but he needs to get out there. He can’t stay in the house for the rest of his life.  
  
He walks in through the doors and a few people turn to look who it is. Kev is one of them from behind the bar. He smiles at him and says loudly, “Mickey! You’re out, man, congrats!”  
  
Mickey walks over and Kev says, “Have a seat man, beer on the house. Was wondering when you were going to stop by. Svetlana told us you got out a few days ago.”  
  
“Yeah, well you know…” Mickey says before taking a large gulp of his beer. “How’s business?”  
  
“Not bad, you know how it is,” Kev says, “So what about you? What are you gonna do now that you’re out?”  
  
“I’m gonna drink. A lot,” Mickey says simply, finishing off his beer.  
  
Kev laughs and pours him another beer, and a shot to go with it. Mickey downs the shot and holds up the shot glass for another. Kev pours him one and he downs it before picking up his beer.  
  
“Oh, don’t look now but a certain redhead just walked in,” Kev says looking over at the door.  
  
Mickey turns to look despite the warning and is met with the sight of Ian Gallagher. Ian sees him and walks over toward him.  
  
“Fuck,” Mickey mutters turning back to look at his beer. He picks it up and chugs half of it by the time Ian comes to stand next to him.  
  
“Hey, Mick,” Ian says casually.  
  
Mickey ignores him and looks up to see Svetlana coming over. She puts her arm between them and says to Ian, “Get out.”  
  
“Lana…” Ian says pleading with her.  
  
“You break husband heart, you can get the fuck out,” Svetlana says harshly, her accent thick.  
  
“I just wanted to apologize,” Ian says to her and looks to Mickey who’s looking at him. “Mickey, please. I’m so sorry. Please, let me- fuck just let me make things better.”  
  
Mickey looks back at his drink and says, “You heard her.” He takes a drink and doesn’t turn to see that Ian’s gone until he hears the door of the bar close.  
  
Mickey sighs out, before rubbing his eyes. Svetlana puts a hand on his shoulder before walking back to where she was before.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey took Yev with him to the grocery store. He needed out of the house. He still hasn’t found a job and he wants to be somewhat legitimate now. He doesn’t want to end up back in jail that’s for damn sure.  
  
He feeds Yev a grape as he strolls the carriage along the aisle. He picks up a bag of chips, tossing it in.  
  
Yev squeals and tries to grab another grape from the bag Mickey took full of them. Mickey smiles at him and ruffles the bit of hair he has.  
  
He looks up to continue shopping when he sees Ian coming toward him with a basket in hand.  
  
“Stalking me now?” Mickey asks when they get close enough.  
  
“Happy coincidence I would say,” Ian says.  
  
“Not a coincidence if you knew I’d be here,” Mickey says continuing on with his shopping now with his own fully grown human puppy trailing him.  
  
“I didn’t-“ Ian starts to say but stops when Mickey gives him a look. “Okay, I knew you’d be here.”  
  
Mickey stops walking and looks at him. He says, “Stop. Whatever it is you’re trying to do, just stop.” He turns back to Yev and pushes the carriage along.  
  
“Mickey, please, what can I do to make things up to you?” Ian asks following him.  
  
“You can leave me the fuck alone,” Mickey says not stopping.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey can’t stop thinking about Ian. He keeps running into him and it’s always the same fucking thing. Ian begs Mickey to wait and let him fix things but what Ian doesn’t realize is he can’t. He can’t just forget everything that happened and go back to how things were. It doesn’t work that way. So Mickey ignores him or tells him to fuck off or he walks away from him.  
  
It’s getting warmer out. The cold Chicago winter coming to an end so Mickey finds himself climbing the fence of the baseball field. He goes into the dugouts and puts his bag down. He takes the six pack of beer out and drinks one as he sits on the bench. It’s still a little chilly out since it’s late, but the beer and the weed he’s about to smoke will keep him warm.  
  
“Mickey?”  
  
Mickey looks to the side and sees Ian walking in to the dugouts. He groans. “You gotta be fucking kidding me. Stop fucking following me, Gallagher,” He says.  
  
“I’m not,” Ian says, the stab of being called ‘Gallagher’ again and being spoken to like when they first started to fuck ever present in his mind.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes as he finishes off his beer before tossing it to the ground. “Funny, I don’t believe you.”  
  
“I swear I’m not following you. I didn’t know you’d be here. I come here a lot actually,” Ian admits going over to stand in front of him.  
  
Mickey looks down, avoiding Ian’s gaze. He doesn’t know what to do. If he tells Ian to fuck off he’ll just not listen to him, like usual, and start pleading with him again. But he doesn’t want him to stay. Well, that’s what he tells himself.  
  
“You can’t make me leave,” Ian says reading his mind.  
  
Mickey looks up at him and glares. “Fine, but if you start fucking begging me and apologizing I’m going to kick your fucking ass.”  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Please, you know I can take you.”  
  
“You sure about that, Gallagher? I’ve been to prison,” Mickey says challenging.  
  
Ian gives up, looking sad at the mention of prison.  
  
Mickey’s about to toss Ian a beer when he realizes. He asks, “You still off meds?”  
  
“No, uh, I’m on them,” Ian says scratching at the back of his neck.  
  
Mickey nods and opens the can of beer for himself. He takes out the joint he rolled earlier and puts it between his lips. “I’d ask if you mind but I’m gonna smoke it anyway so…”  
  
Ian chuckles lightly, “I’m fine,” he says.  
  
Mickey nods and lights the joint, inhaling deeply. He blows the smoke out above his head. Ian moves to sit next to Mickey instead of standing in front of him.  
  
“How’s Yev? Svetlana doesn’t really let me see him anymore…” Ian says.  
  
Mickey looks at him before looking away. “He’s good. I missed him while I was locked up. Weird huh?” He says with a chuckle.  
  
Ian smiles, “No, you’re great with him, Mick,” he says.  
  
Mickey smokes the rest of his joint in silence before he stubs it out under his boot. He leans back, getting somewhat comfortable.  
  
Ian looks at him for a bit before Mickey says, “Stop staring at me.”  
  
“Sorry, I just-“  
  
“I told you I’d kick your ass if you start with all that shit again,” Mickey threatens.  
  
“Mickey, please, let me apologize and make it up to you,” Ian begs, turning in his seat to look at him fully.  
  
“That’s the thing, Ian, you can’t. You can’t just say you’re sorry and everything will be okay again. It doesn’t fucking work like that,” Mickey says, the courage to finally tell Ian all this coming full swing.  
  
“I know-“  
  
“No, you don’t know. If you did you wouldn’t do this. You wouldn’t fucking follow me or show up places, begging me to listen to you, to let you apologize. I heard it. You’re sorry. Now what? All I wanted was to help you, to help us. I just wanted to fucking take care of you and you couldn’t let me do that. You couldn’t let me fucking love you. I get that you need to care for yourself or whatever but you didn’t have to do it alone. I was there for you. I wasn’t going to leave. Not for one fucking second. Even when you pushed your limits with the cheating, and the porno, and taking off on me. I was still there ready to be with you and help you. I still loved you even after all of that. You wanting to make it up to me now, telling me you’re sorry, it doesn’t do anything for me. Ian, you fucking broke me,” Mickey says letting it all out.  
  
Ian blinks back the tears, one slipping down his cheek though. “Fuck,” He curses, wiping the tears away. “I didn’t want to break you. I’ve waited years for you to tell me you love me and I fucking broke up with you and left that crazy bitch to run after you with a gun. Mickey, there’s no excuse for my behavior. I’m sick, and there’s nothing I can do to change that. I’m on meds and they’re keeping me stable but my life isn’t stable without you in it. After I got a good night’s rest I woke up in my old bedroom with a huge sense of dread in my stomach. I remembered what happened and broke down. I ran to your place to make things right but didn’t even realize you were already in jail. That’s when I tried to think of something to say to you when I’d go visit you. I don’t blame you for not wanting to see me in there. Hell, I don’t blame you for anything. You were my rock, and all those things you said, I know. I knew all that but I didn’t care. I was so far gone that I didn’t care that I hurt you until I realized how badly I fucked everything up. I know that saying sorry won’t cut it and it won’t make you mine again, but maybe time will.”  
  
“Ian, I-“  
  
Ian cuts him off, “I fucked up everything and you’ll never forgive me, but that’s not going to stop me from trying to make things right between us. When I ended it, I thought I was doing you a huge favor. You don’t need my mess in your life. I can’t guarantee that I won’t fuck up again, but what I can guarantee is that I’ll never stop loving you, Mickey, and I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. If it’s space you need then it’s what you’ll get, but please believe me when I say that everything I do, I’m going to think of you. And please don't fall in love with someone new.”  
  
Ian gets up to leave but Mickey grabs his wrist to stop him. He stands up and brings his hands up his chest to the back of his neck. He pulls him close and hugs him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Ian holds him tight against him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He breathes him in, not wanting to let go.  
  
Mickey pulls back slightly and says, “I can’t just be your partner again just like that. I do need time, but don’t leave again.”  
  
“Never,” Ian says pulling Mickey back in. “I’ll never leave again, I promise you, baby.”  
  
Mickey let’s the comfort of that nickname soothe him for a moment, and the warmth of Ian’s body against his once again.  
  
They have a long road to go to be in a good place again but they’re on the road to getting there together and that’s all that matters.  
  
  
_Believe in you, believe in me, we're meant to be together_  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
